


Fated Lovers on a Fateful Run

by Fearcrow



Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: Baby on board, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I absolutely ship this, Implications of smut, Love, Original race created by me, Papyrus already figured something up before his bro did, Romance, Sans is overjoyed and little concered, Soulmates, hybrid babybones, most likely a one shot only, physical appearance don't bother sans at all cause he's so cool like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: Sans runs into his soulmate and learns a very interesting secret about you. Will this secret tear you apart or will he accept you and love you anyway?





	Fated Lovers on a Fateful Run

**Author's Note:**

> The Demurj/Demurjian race belongs to me and me only. I've had this race for well over ten years now. Created them for a DnD campaing back in my more youthful days. If you have questions regarding the race and their powers or appearance please ask. Thank you. 
> 
> Visit me at my [Tumblr](https://apocalypticpriestess.tumblr.com/)

It must have been fate, it had to have been fate; the day he met you while running on his usual jog in his usual route when he literally crashed right into your arms. 

No bones about it, you had literally jogged a little too far over coming out onto the path and tumbled over right into him causing him to crash and you landing on top.   
He couldn’t help the blush, your skin was so soft, so squishy. Beautiful in every damn way. Long red hair and violet eyes with such light tanned skin.   
It was after that moment the two of you just sort of became friends. Laughing it off and helping him up, not even flinching when he touched you. Exchanging phone numbers at the end of the run since you both decided to jog together and did twenty questions back and forth.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Many months later and you’re over almost every night; cooking with him, trying new recipes. You got along great with his brother; apparently you were also a nerd. You loved star gazing, bad jokes that had him groaning, puzzles; sucked at riddles though, and games. You even introduced them to Dungeons and Dragons. Which quickly became a Friday night theme for the household along with taco Tuesday and pizza Saturdays with Netflix playing. 

He didn’t just realize you were his soulmate, no he fell in love with you too. And eventually you two had become datemates. You made him the happiest Skellie every. And he knew he made you happy too. 

But there was something; something you tried to hide from him. Something he realized you hid from him. And stars he respected you; tried not to snoop, but there was something… well off about you. 

First off; you seemed to have a great deal of magic and either you knew it, or you didn’t. Secondly; he could have sworn he saw you with really long ears once at night, but upon waking up you looked like your normal self. 

And then it happened you came in looking well thoroughly drained and just tired. Plopping on the couch you looked at him with your violet eyes as you smiled rather sadly at him. “Please… Sans… please don’t freak out on me.” 

“WHY WOULD I FREAK OUT?” 

Suddenly your appearance changed, you had light blue skin with long ears on the side pointing out. Your hair wasn’t actually hair it was long willow leaves like from a tree, black cat ears atop your head and a long black cat tail stuck out of the side. You were in your clothes still and your eyes, still violet but slit like a cat’s eye would be. 

Sans didn’t know what you were, but you looked so drained. He didn’t know what to do. And you did just pass out on the couch. But that’s when he noticed it; you had slight bump in your tummy, he himself had felt drained a bit lately; you two had been having “martials” in bed for the pass couple months. But now… now he understood why; you were pregnant. 

He freaked a bit, not because of your appearance, but because you were pregnant. He couldn’t check on your hp and magic levels without pulling you into an encounter. Hell, you could be green and from outer space. He still loved you. 

He knew his brother could check you. Going up stairs at lightening speed he busted into his brother’s room; something he normally didn’t do. 

Papyrus sat up looking around wondering where the fire was so to speak. Looking at his brother and seeing how frantic he was. “PAPI COME CHECK MY DATEMATE; PLEASE I JUST FOUND OUT SHE’S PREGNANT AND SHE’S NOT LOOKING SO GOOD AND I CAN’T CHECKONHERWITHOUTPULLINGHERINTOANENCOUNTERANDSHE’SPASSEDOUT!” 

Getting up he nodded and moved with his brother out of the room and into the living room. Now Papyrus wasn’t unobservant, he was quite observant and had known for the get go that you weren’t human. Just appearing that way. That whatever you were you clearly didn’t want humans to know and looking at you he could see why you fought so hard to keep up the magic flow but now with a baby on the way the child was draining you. 

Looking at you; thankfully you couldn’t see it cause his eyeslights went out leaving two hollow sockets, he checked you.   
Name: Reilly Twyl  
Hp: 40/40  
Att: 976  
Def: 925  
Soul Color: White  
M.L: 10/70  
Status: Loves Sans and too exhausted to keep up appearances. 

Papyrus’ came back and looked you over thoughtly. You had a monster soul/white like them. But what were you? Well questions for later.   
“Jus’ let her rest bro. Maybe move her to the bedroom.” He suggested as he watched his bro pick you up and move you into the room.   
….  
That was three days ago, and you hadn’t gotten up once. You didn’t even kinda wake up. No, you looked dead; though you were breathing so that was a good thing. But on the fourth day you finally came up looking much more alive but seeing yourself in well your actual appearance mortified you. 

Before you could change back Sans stopped you. “Please don’t. I love you no matter what you look like.” He told you as he ran a boney hand through your leaf like hair and smiled at you. It was spring time, so your hair took on the colors of the trees. Green fading into a yellow. “I won’t press you for answers. But I would like to know.” He told you. 

Smiling and knowing he was in fact sincere; he’s so damn precious you told him everything. How you had been “created” and you were more akin to monsters than humans or any other creature in the world. That even though you yourself had been created only fifty years ago, that some of your family had been around since before the war that led monsters to being locked away. Your race though was made of earth and magic with a bit of animal thrown in. 

Your race was called “Demurj” and you really didn’t know the “creator” because no one ever saw her. And that it was rare for a new Demurj to be made anymore. 

“And well our magic just creates illusions for us to hide behind.” You told him towards the end of the explanation. “We’re not really fighters if we don’t have to be. But we connect with the earth; the planet and I umm… it’s rare for us to even get pregnant. My Aunt found out and she was so overjoyed… she told me to tell you at once and to invite you over for dinner.” You pressed your pointer fingers together and looked away a bit shyly. 

“MY FAIREST MAIDEN. PAPI AND I BOTH WILL SHOW UP FOR DINNER. AND YOU’RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DATEMATE EVER.” Moving forward he kissed your lips taking you in his arms and holding you close. 

Kissing him back you blushed causing your cheeks to become a dark violet color like your magic. Which he found adorable. 

You then sat down with Papyrus and explained to him the same thing you explained to your mate. Who you were, what you were, and how you were made… to the best of your knowledge. Because truth be told no one in your race really understood the logistics of it. They just all accepted it. 

And though they were strong in their magic, they detested violence so much so that they just adapted and hid amongst humans as if they were humans. Because if they didn’t they would be put to the sword. 

That night you went to bed as you were without hiding for the first time ever in your life. The next morning you would introduce them to your Aunt and other family members. But for now you just snuggled up and fell asleep.


End file.
